thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Safe-Zone (TWDNHL)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone is a main location in The Walking Dead No Hope Left as the main setting in Season's 5b, 6, 7 and 8. Pre-Apocalypse The Alexandria-Safe Zone was established in a neighborhood outside of Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. The neighborhood was a planned upscale community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. It was designed for sustainability. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. The evacuees used the supplies for their survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and took charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner while her other son, Spencer, used the church tower as a sniper's post. She put Aaron and his boyfriend Eric Raleigh in charge of going outside to recruit more survivors due to their experience of working together for an NGO in Africa. Over time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a thriving community. However, they recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas, another member of the community. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and instead focused on lone survivors. As time went on, Deanna saw that her citizens were not prepared for the outside world and that being inside the walls since the beginning of the outbreak made them weak and inexperienced in surviving. Knowing that this made them vulnerable to the undead and to hostile survivors that wanted to attack the Safe-Zone, Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. More To Be Added Inhabitants There is shown to be over 150 people living in the safe zone. Grimes Family * Rick Grimes - Leader * Carl Grimes - Student and Member of the Militia * Judith Grimes - Resident Dixon Family * Daryl Dixon - Hunter and Member of the Militia * Merle Dixon - Guard and Member of the Militia Monroe Family * Deanna Monroe - Former leader of the community; bitten and then put down as a walker bySpencer * Reg Monroe - Community architect; killed by Pete Anderson * Aiden Monroe - Supply runner; impaled on metal bars and devoured by zombies * Spencer Monroe - Lookout and Member of the Militia Mikey's Family * Mikey - Student * Nicholas ''- Killed by Rick Grimes Anderson Family * ''Peter Anderson - Community doctor, killed by zombies * Jessie Anderson - Pantry worker; killed by zombies * Ronald Anderson - Student and Guard * Samuel Anderson - Student Miller Family * Robert Miller - Resident * Natalie Miller - Resident Farm Workers * Jimmy - Farmer * Shawn Greene - Farmer * Matt - Farmhand Supply Runners * Scott - Head Supply Runner * TJ * Nicole * Noah * Heath - Former Supply Runner * Ian - Killed by Saviors * Annie ''- Killed by zombies Construction Crew * Tobin * Bruce * Francine * Jake * Trevor - Foreman * ''Kevin ''- Died from infection * ''Barnes - killed by zombies * Abraham Ford - Foreman; killed by Negan * Tommy - Killed by zombies * Carter - Bitten by a zombie, stabbed by Rick Grimes Other Residents * Jim - Mechanic * Mark - Lookout * Michonne - Former constable * Rosita Espinosa - Medical assistant, Killed by Negan * Gabriel Stokes - Priest * Aaron - Former recruiter * Eric Raleigh - Former recruiter * Trent - Captin of the Militia * Kent * Barbara * Anna * Rosemary * Tim - Soldier * Pat - Guard * Olivia - Armory/inventory chief; shot by Arat * Denise Cloyd - Community medic; shot through the eye socket by Dwight * David - Killed by zombies * Sturgess - Gardener; killed by zombies * Barnes - Killed by zombies * Holly - Guard; stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and bled to death * Shelly Neudermeyer - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Erin - Gutted by Aphid and stabbed in the back of the head by Carol Peletier * Richards - Guard; burned to death by unnamed Wolf * Betsy - Committed suicide * Stacy - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Michael - Killed by an unnamed Wolf * Alexandria Resident 1 - Either killed by Wolves or zombies * Numerous other residents Former Residents * Carol Peletier - Former cook; moved to The Kingdom * Morgan Jones - Moved to The Kingdom * Merle Dixon - Moved to The Kingdom * Glenn Rhee - Fomer Supply runner, moved to The Hilltop * Maggie Greene - Former assistant to Deanna; moved to The Hilltop * Enid - Student; moved to The Hilltop * Eugene Porter - Former engineer; Newcomers * Jack Blake - Group Leader, newcomer * Clementine Johnson - Student, newcomer * Kenny Fisher - Fisherman, newcomer * Katjaa Fisher - Nurse, Newcomer * Duck Fisher - Student, newcomer * Ben Paul - Student and Guard, newcomer * Travis Kipling - Student and Guard, newcomer * Vince Sung - Lookout, Newcomer * Wyatt Jefferson - Guard, newcomer * Russel Wayne - Student, newcomer * Eddie Owens - Guard, newcomer * Nate Davis - Supply Runner, newcomer * Carley Thompson - Lookout, newcomer * Doug Harrison - Enginerr, newcomer * Luke Porter - Supply runner, newcomer * Nick Randall - Hunter, newcomer * Peter Randall - Hunter, newcomer * Alvin - Armory/inventory chief, newcomer * Rebecca - Pantry worker, newcomer * Alvin Jr - newcomer Deaths * Carter Dilley - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Jeremy Freeborn - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Alvin Gerry - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Annabel Culver - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Elizabeth Browne - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Jessica Molla - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Kim Myso - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Lucy Wong - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Brian Struzan - Died before Rick's group showed up. * Reg Monroe - Throat accidentally slit by Nicholas in front of the community in a drunken rage. * Nicholas - At Deanna's order, shot in the head by Rick as retribution for Reg's death. * Shelly Neudermeyer - Slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf. * Richards - Burnt to death by a Molotov thrown by an unnamed Wolf; later put down by Maggie. * Aphid - Stabbed in the head by Carol. * Erin - Gutted by Aphid and stabbed in the head by Carol to prevent reanimation. * Holly - stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and died of blood loss. * Natalie Miller - Killed by the Wolves. * Michael - Killed by the Wolves. * Stacy - Killed by the Wolves. * Bobby - Killed by the Wolves. * Dinesh - Killed by the Wolves. * Dan - Killed by the Wolves. * Samantha - Killed by the Wolves. * O'Hara - Killed by the Wolves. * Charlyne - Killed by the Wolves. * Jeffrey - Killed by the Wolves. * Park - Killed by the Wolves. * Adrian - Killed by the Wolves. * Many unnamed Wolves - Many died during their assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. * Betsy - Committed suicide after learning of her husband's death. * Deanna Monroe - Bitten and then put down as a walker by Spencer Monroe. * Peter Anderson - Devoured by walkers when they break into Alexandria. * Jessie Anderson - Devoured by walkers when they break into Alexandria. * Maya - Killed when walkers break into Alexandria. * Ted - Killed when walkers break into Alexandria. * Pascal - Killed when walkers break into Alexandria. * Lucy - Killed when walkers break into Alexandria. * Olivia - Shot by Arat. * Roy - Eaten alive by the zombified Sasha. * Farron - Thrown off the balcony by Michonne. * Pat - Shot by Brion * Ian - Killed by an unnamed Savior * Kevin - Died from infection. * At least 35 unnamed Saviors. * At least 75 unnamed Scavengers. * At least 21 unnamed Alexandria residents. Trivia * The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, adjacent to where Woodbury was filmed. In fact, the water tower and the Governor's apartment building can be seen in several episodes.